


That So Gay As Blazes...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, That So Gay As Blazes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has a party for the series finale…</p>
            </blockquote>





	That So Gay As Blazes...

Title: That’s so Gay as Blazes...  
Story Type: Au  
Word Count: 586  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: None so far  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Summary: Justin has a party for the series finale…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**That’s so Gay as Blazes...**

"I’ve been trying to reach Justin for the last hour. I know how much he hates it when I’m traveling for business. I can’t imagine where he is, and why he doesn’t answer his cell… How about you, Ted? Did you get a hold of Blake?”

"No, but he said earlier that Justin, Daphne, Emmett, and he were going to have dinner at Britin, and watch the 'Gay as Blazes' series finale."

"God, I think Justin's addicted to that show. He seems to think it parallels our relationship. If you can believe that… I haven’t really watched it…"

"I can see that. Blake is really into it too. There's this main character, Brice who thinks he’s God’s gift to the gay community, and he’s a total arrogant asshole."

"Why, thank you so much, Ted."

"Oh, it gets even better. He’s a total man eater. He keeps a young blond twink on the side named Jason whom he deflowers at sixteen, and strings along for the next five years. Is this ringing any bells?"

"I didn’t string him along. He stalked me."

"Well it seems that it worked, because tonight is the wedding and the show’s grand finale. I heard Justin’s even bought a tiny wedding cake and champagne to celebrate."

"So they can’t answer the phone during the show."

"Apparently not."

"It’s just a TV show."

"I know, Bri... But they’re really into it. Almost obsessed with it."

"Yeah, I know Justin likes it. But he's not obsessed."

"He just hides it from you."

"Justin doesn’t have to hide anything from me."

"Yeah, well did he tell you about the wedding reception he’s having at your house tonight?"

"They’re just having cake, Ted."

"Emmett catered it, Brian."

"Really? For just the four of them?"

"I’m telling you, they’re really hooked on this show. I guess it’s pretty porny, you know, for TV."

"Really? I guess I should have paid more attention. I’m going to try Justin again."

"Finally you answer! I’ve been calling you for hours. Justin… Justin, are you all right? Are you crying?"

"It’s okay, it’s nothing." More tears and crying.

"It doesn’t sound okay. I thought you were having a party? What happened?"

"You wouldn’t understand."

"Well, I’d like to."

"Brice pushed Jason off a cliff."

"Really? I thought it was the wedding episode."

"No, no, I mean he pushed Jason to go to New York, and become a famous fashion designer. But they were supposed to get married." More crying… Tears…

"Well, couldn’t Byron go with him?"

"It’s Brice… Brian." More tears… "If…" Tears… "If they can’t make it, I don’t know if we can make it." More crying, and tears.

"Justin, you do realize we are already married, and this is just a TV show, right?"

"I knew you wouldn’t understand." Tears.

"Sunshine, is there something you haven’t told me?"

Sniffles "No. Why? What do you mean?"

"I’m worried about you. This seems extreme. I mean it’s fiction."

"Brian, they really loved each other, and now they’re both all alone." Tears… “I can’t believe this… I fucking hate Cowlip…"

"Cowlip? It that one of your facebook friends?"

"No." More tears.

"Okay, I’m going to come home early. I’m really worried about you. Are you sure you’re not pregnant?"

"Brian…"

"Well at least I made you laugh. Ted and I are on the next flight out. Now turn that TV off, and when you wake up in the morning I’ll be there."  
"I love you, Sunshine."

Sniffles… "I love you too, Brian."

The End


End file.
